Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to an audio emitting electronic device with an embedded energy source. More particularly, the present invention relates to headphones with a rechargeable internal energy source having an evenly distributed mass for providing entertainment or communications in an audio format.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally speaking, headphones are audio devices which consist of a pair of small speakers designed to be held in place close to a user's ears. Headphones may contain a headband which rests on the user's head so the headphones speakers remain adjacent to the user's ears. Headphones can come in a circumaural, sport, or supra-aural variety; the headband which rests on the user's head can vary for each type. The speakers in headphones can require lower electronic impedance to that of standard speakers. Low electronic impedance can accommodate the lower voltages from the batteries of common portable devices. Electronic impedance is the measure of the opposition that a circuit presents to the passage of a current when a voltage is applied.
When accommodating the lower voltages on modern portable devices, amplifiers within these devices must be designed to provide lower voltages, but higher current. As a result, lower electronic impedance headphones requiring more current from the portable electronic device may increase the consumption of electricity within the device. Related art headphones can contain a power source independent of the audio source and not rely on the audio source to supply power to the loudspeakers. Related art headphones having an independent power supply can perform at designated audio levels uniformly with a variety of devices.
While related art headphones can have an internal power supply that is independent from the audio device, the related art internal power sources consistently rely on standard sized disposable or rechargeable batteries, typically in sizes “AA” or “AAA”. These standard sized batteries can be secured in a batter holder that is electronically connected to a circuit board mounted within one of housings of the headphones. As such, users of related art headphones with internal power sources are burdened with at least two inconveniences: (1) the weight of the batteries in the headphones typically falls onto one side, thereby creating discomfort to the user because the center of gravity of the headphone lies on the side of a user's head, and (2) the user incurs increased maintenance costs through the purchase of primary cell or rechargeable cell batteries for use in the headphones.
Other related art headphones have rechargeable power source(s) within one or both ends of the headphone, for example, within the earphones. Users of these related art headphones with the related art rechargeable internal power source are burdened with additional inconveniences: (1) the weight of the rechargeable internal power source, if only placed in one earphone, falls onto one side thereby creating discomfort to the user because the center of gravity of the headphone lies on the side of a user's head; (2) in related art headphones having a rechargeable energy sources on congruent ends of the headphones (typically within the opposing earphones), the weight of the rechargeable internal power source can fall onto the user's ears because the center of gravity of the headphone is on congruent ends of a user's head thereby causing discomfort and a feeling of heaviness on the user's ears after extended use; and (3) related art headphones with rechargeable internal power sources can require the user to endure a frustrating and difficult assembly process to place the rechargeable power sources within the earphones, thereby availing the headphone to improper installation of the rechargeable power sources and as a consequence, exasperating a user.